Sejian
Sejian is a Revantusk troll that lived for decades with the Blood Elves of Silvermoon City after being exiled by his tribe. He considers himself a scholar of troll history. Physical Description Sejian has a distinguished face, with high cheekbones and a long, straight nose. His eyes are heavily lidded and light grey in color. He wear a single gold cuff in along the cartilage of his left ear. Sejian’s large tusks grow straight down until they reach about his collar bone, at which point they curve up and slightly outward at about a ninety degree angle. They are each inlaid with several gold rings, and both have a shallow bas-relief carving of a dragonhawk along their sides. Sejian can often be found clad in robes of red, gold, or purple, and while he presents himself as being impeccably groomed at all times, closer inspection will reveal that his clothes are threadbare and wrinkled. His black hair is streaked with grey and kept in either several braids tied together at their ends or in in a single, large braid, with the sides of his head shaved close to the scalp. His beard is also braided, and has considerably more grey in it than the hair on his head. Personality Sejian is bookish and quiet, and likes to keep to himself for the most part. When forced to socialize he is painstakingly polite but a very poor conversationalist - unless you are interested in hearing about the literary motifs in troll mythology or the startling variety of insects that he’s been bitten by in Stranglethorn Vale (in which case, by all means, make his day). He gives off the impression of being rather stuffy and boring, but for the most part this is an act. He believes this is what most people expect of him, so that is how he choses to present himself to the public. In truth he has a roguish, adventurous side hidden beneath that veneer of Sin’dorei sophistication. However, accusations that he is anything less than the perfect gentleman are often met with over the top bluster and staunch denial. History Sejian was exiled from the Revantusk tribe during the Second War for risking his life to protect a group of High Elves from other Amani trolls. After his exile, he was taken in by those very same elves and raised within the walls of their capital city. There he soaked up Quel’dorei culture like a sponge, learning their language, customs, and religious practices. He weathered the fallout from the Scourge attack at their side, and remained in Silvermoon City to help them rebuild. Once both the Blood Elves and the Revantusk became de facto allies through their mutual allegiance to the Horde, Sejian returned to his people as a diplomat between the two races. Despite this, he is still called Sejian’fon, or Sejian the Pariah, by some Revantusk who remember his past. Sejian still has a great fondness for, and interest in, his troll heritage. In fact, he has dedicated his life to becoming the foremost scholar on ancient troll history and mythology. Lately, his research has drawn him toward the Gurubashi and Hakkar the Soulflayer, and the connection they may or may not have to the Old Gods. External Links * WoW Armory * Character Blog Category:Troll Category:Horde Category:Characters